Send in the Clowns
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: Had he played his cards differently, maybe they could have found happiness together. Like they say, a joyous scene can always distract those on the outside from a heartbreaking disaster. Perhaps, a circus would do. You might as well send in the clowns then, as there's nothing else to be done. A DxC love story.


Author's Note: For those of you out there who don't know of my name, I used to be a writer on this website, dabbling in my rookie styles, but took a rather long break.

However, my return is due to this new Total Drama series…it made me realize how badly I miss the original as well as Duncan and Courtney.

I feel this website needs a little throwback to what people were writing during the Island and Action era.

Enjoy.

~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round

* * *

Send in the Clowns

Chapter 1:

He never really loved anyone in his life. His mother, maybe even his sister, but no girl that came along ever gave him the feeling of unconditional love. That was, until he met _her_.

She wasn't his type – far from it to say the least. She was brilliant with a type-A personality, confident, ambitious, kind – all the things he wasn't.

She had gone on to do great things. She had managed to leave Quebec for college to attend Yale University in Connecticut for law school. He knew nothing about the university, personally, but he heard it was the best of the best for what she wanted to do, and secretly, that made him happy.

He, however, remained in his hometown with only a high school education, struggling to get by as a server. He learned it was hard to become anything when you spend your teenage years trying to be someone you're not to impress people. Eighteen trips to Juvenile Detention later, he learned he'd never be able to have a real education or career.

So, here he sat, at twenty-five with nothing to his name but a cheap apartment and used car. He worked fifty-hour a week shifts to pay off what little he had spending every minute thinking of her.

It had been seven years since they last saw each other – seven long lonely years for him. Unexpectedly, he would once again be reunited with the one who got away.

The love of his life.

* * *

Sunday mornings were a waste. Wake up at nine, be at work to open by ten, work a six hour shift, and make only $50 in tips. Saying he hated his job was an understatement. He wasn't social, wasn't friendly, and most certainly had no tolerance for bull shit.

Somehow, he managed to be one of the best at his job. He never understood why let alone cared, money was money no matter how little he made. He needed every penny honestly…

"Hostess sat you with a total hottie, man." A fellow sever spoke at him over his shoulder with a heavy tray.

I spark lit in his stomach. At least he'd score a gracious tip today. The one thing he _was _good at was flirting. Not to sound cocky, but he knew he was extremely good looking. When you're not spending your time furthering your education, you tend to focus on your health and appearance. Or at least he did.

He was tall, built, and handsome. He'd also be the first to admit it. He stood nearly 6'2'' and had muscles that rippled under this tight back button up. His hair was jet black and messy but still in style, his eyes the iciest blue, and smile pearly white with a strong jaw line and rugged beard. The young punk that still lived within him couldn't allow him to remove any of his multiple facial piercings – small gauged and studded lobes, as well as his cartilage, nose, and eyebrow. He loved to stand out and that he did.

Eagerly making his was out to the dining room, he spots his most recent customer whose back faces him. He's coworker was right, even the back of her is beautiful.

Putting on his best impression of a genuine smile he approaches her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Name's Duncan, and I'll be taking care of-" he hears a gasp and stops.

He meets her gaze and for the first time in seven years, they're face-to-face once again.

"Courtney," he chokes out swallowing hard.

She remains speechless for a moment, continuing to stare at his shocked physique.

She'd barely changed since he saw her last.

Her rich brown hair was as thick and glossy as ever, the difference, however, was the length. She had taken nearly half of it off now laying in a neat bob. Her brown eyes glistened in the light while her teeth shined behind her pink pursed lips. Her rosy cheeks beamed under her tan radiant skin. She wore a light pink dress shirt and black pencil skirt hugging her curvy body perfectly. To him, she was still exceptionally beautiful and flawless.

"I didn't realize you still worked here." She managed to murmur.

"Never really got a chance to leave I guess." He replies putting his head down in order to hide the red shade of embarrassment beaming off his cheeks.

"You look good." She chirps. He whips his head up to meet her gaze. "I do miss the Mohawk though." She teases – they both smile.

He runs a hand through his unruly hair, "Figured I had to grow up at some point, you know?" His face continues to heat up no matter how hard he tries to suppress it. "So, uh, what brings you back home?"

Her face drops.

"I've encountered some…difficulties." She admits.

He pulls out the chair across from her and take a seat. "Like?"

"It's just…well, the competition in the States for someone who just received their Masters like me, is cut throat. Things didn't exactly go as planned. I decided it'd be easier to find a secure career back here where people are familiar with me and willing to help until I advance to the big leagues. So here I am."

She had a legitimate plan in mind which made him question why she seemed so upset still. Maybe it was because she was back in this shit-hole town. The fact he never got to leave upsets him to this day.

"So, when did you get back?"

"Last night." This surprised him.

"And you chose to come here first thing the next morning?" He questioned trying to hide the smile under his confusion.

"I've always liked it here." She blushed flashing her perfect white teeth.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the _Holiday Inn _down the road…"

"_Why?"_

"I told you things were difficult - unexpected really. I had to pack up and move Friday because I couldn't afford the lifestyle anymore. But please, can we stop talking about me and my failures?" She nearly begs. Nothing was more embarrassing to her than admitting defeat.

"_Failures_? Hah, babe, you've been far better off than me." He explains truthfully.

"How have you been? She mutters out of curiosity.

"Alright I guess. Trying to make it by to be honest, but that's just me."

For the first time they remain silent.

"So," he chokes, "do you have an actual place to stay in mind?"

"Not at the moment." She admits sadly.

"Well, my place is available."

Her eyes shoot up to meet his, both their faces red with heat.

"I can't do that."

"Really, it's no big deal and it beats you spending hundreds of dollars a week on hotels until you can find your own place to furnish and pay for yourself. You can pay me when you find some work."

"Duncan-"

"Princess," he utters for the first time in seven years, "do yourself a favor and accept the offer. Stop making your life so fucking difficult for once."

There was silence.

"This is only temporary."

"Of course."

"And I won't free load."

"I know you won't, babe."

"And there will be _no_ funny business."

"No promises, but I can try."

She glared, studying him. His intentions seemed good, but for knowing Duncan as long as she did, there was _always _a catch. She just couldn't pinpoint what that catch was yet exactly.

She sighed, "Okay."

Smiling ear to ear, he stood up, "Really?"

"Yes, Duncan."

"I get off at four, so if you want me to swing by where you're staying I can help you pack your stuff up."

"It's fine, really. Just give me your address and I'll find my way over later in the evening."

"Cool," he replied taking out his pen and paper quickly scribbling his address on it for her. "Here," he said handing her the paper.

"Great," she smiled sadly, "now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, babe."

"Take my damn order. I'm starving."

* * *

Author's Note: A very short intro, I'm aware. No worries, however, the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
